Present
by elvirakitties
Summary: Voldie has a present for Harry. Harry loves his present. Very short story.


"Tom, what did you do?" Harry just stared at Severus.

"Well, we got tired of the two of you ogling each other, so I decided to do something about it." Tom Marvolo Riddle took the chair farthest away from where Harry was standing.

"I see, and presenting him as a present is what you decided?" Harry still hadn't moved towards the tree or Severus. Severus was on his knees, his hands bound behind his back. There was a red bow on the top of Severus' head.

"Well, Narcissa and Lucius wanted to gift wrap him but settled for putting a bow either on the top of his head. They were going to put one around his neck but Severus started cursing them, so we went with the restraint of his hands. I put a Silencio on him after three non-verbal curses."

Harry arched a brow, as Severus gave a smirk. Harry pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the superiority look from Severus. "So what do you expect me to do with him? Calm him down and tie him to my bed?"

"He is now yours. I changed his mark to reflect that, so you can't let Dumbledore know about it. I have severed his connection with me. So think of him as your joining bonus." Harry rolled his eyes, but not where Voldemort could see. "You held up your end of the deal by getting rid of Dumbledore, and-"

"Yeah, I get it. Are you sure you aren't insane any longer?" Harry finally walked towards where Severus was kneeling by the tree. "Because you know, giving me Snape isn't exactly the best idea. You do realize he hates me?"

"I didn't say it was his present. It's his punishment for spying on me for Dumbledore. Now, you can do with him what you wish, I expect you to leave now that our deal with finished."

"Malfoy?"

"Lucius and Narcissa will be heading to France, I unmarked them earlier so that no one can calm I'm trying to corrupt the French Ministry."

"I see." Harry helped Severus to stand. "Parseltongue?"

"No, I just request you keep it on him until you leave. I don't want to be hexed by him as he tries to hex you."

Harry nodded at Lucius as he headed for the floo. He saw Narcissa with their trunks. Severus looked ready to kill everyone, as Bella was twirling her wand. Draco hit her with a stunner from behind. "Let's go." Harry pulled out a piece of rope. "Freedom." They port-keyed away.

They landed in Harry's penthouse apartment in New York City. Draco started laughing. "I can't believe that plan worked."

Harry undid Severus' wrists as Narcissa removed the Silencio. "Indeed." At Harry's look, Severus huffed. "Fine...My husband's idiotic plan wasn't idiotic as it worked. All of us are free of the two morons."

"Thank you, now how about we go and celebrate Christmas, without either of the two nutters realizing we played them." Harry pulled Severus into his arms.

"Voldemort?"

"He will be dead by morning. I was able to slip the poison into his teacup while he bragged about his victory over Dumbledore the night before last. I saw him drink the whole cup." Lucius held up the empty phial. "I added another dose at supper, and one in his nightcap for assurances last night."

"Three drops each time?" Severus felt Harry's hand on resting on his lower back as Harry escorted him to the couch.

"Yes, and everything is on lockdown." Lucius sat next to his wife on the matching black leather couch opposite Harry and Severus.

"Best Christmas ever." Draco was staring out the window at the skyline of New York. "When do we take charge?"

"The 2nd. The twins, Bill, Charlie, Minerva, and Filius will take charge of Hogwarts." Severus really couldn't believe that Harry's idea of using him as a Christmas present got him away from Voldemort.

"The Death Eaters will drop dead when he does. Madam Bones and the others will arrest Fudge and the unmarked supporters in three days." Lucius grinned.

"You ready to enjoy your present?" Severus laid down on the bed. He had nothing on.

"Yes, and Severus, have to say, you are the best present ever."

"Show me, as I'm sure to need some assembly." Severus held up the potion of lube for Harry to use on him. "I added some flavor to them."

"So Severus' Naughty Potion line is in production."

"Yes, and we need do to some product testing, how about you see if they pass the test on a very willing subject." Harry proceeded to do just that.


End file.
